


Corey and Heather

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [13]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Gen, Gentlemanly Behavior, Hollywood, One Word Prompt Meme, Party, Prompt Fic, Self Confidence Issues, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey Feldman, Heather O’Rourke, a Hollywood party..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corey and Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [a_shark_swimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time...

Corey and Heather

Deep down, Heather knows that she is twelve years old, and yet, she is unable to figure out why she’s standing there — and next to Corey Scott Feldman, of all people too.

He, Corey Feldman, is the same actor who starred as Edgar Frog in the film **The Lost Boys** , which came out the previous year, as well as Dean in **License to Drive**. But still, she wonders why he’s there. And at the same party she is right now, to be precise. 

However, she simply makes up her mind to ask herself these questions later, and, turning on her heel, walks over to where Corey Feldman himself is standing while smiling at the same time.

“Hi, Corey.”

Corey looks behind him, turns and sees Heather O’Rourke, looking very bewitchingly stunning in her purple dress. “Heather,” he grins while walking over to her. “I must say, you look quite beautiful tonight.”

Heather blushes and thanks Corey while he takes her hand in his and places a kiss on the back of it. The hand kiss is one thing the gentlemen of the Victorian times would do with a lady; another is a tip of the hat. “Corey, I must say, you look quite handsome yourself too, also,” she replies. 

As he takes her hand in his, deep down Corey believes that she is right. After all, he has seen the film **Poltergeist** and complimented her on how she brought her character Carol Anne Freeling to life the way she did in the film. Although ghosts and spirits are said to only exist in horror stories, films and other forms of media, Corey and Heather know that it’s fun to talk about them. Plus, vampires are similar to ghosts in that they are also creatures of the imagination and aren’t based on reality at all — not one bit.

In Hollywood, fantasies are said to come to life, even though it’s imagination. Of course, the **Poltergeist** movies are fantasy; they aren’t real. And, being actors, Corey and Heather know this to be very true.

A little bit later, Heather is standing outside on the balcony. She rests her arms on the railing while looking up at the stars in the night sky. The doorknob of one of the French doors twists open behind her. Heather turns her head upon hearing the door open and sees Corey stepping over the threshold and over to her. As the door closes behind him, Corey smiles. 

Heather simply turns her cobalt gaze back to the stars above and smiles to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
